meta_runnerfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Runner
Australia |channel = SMG4 // Glitch Productions |production = SMG4 Productions |animation = Glitch Productions }}Meta Runner is an Australian science-fiction adventure/thriller computer animated web series, created by Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul. The series is in a separate canon to SMG4, a machinima series on Luke's YouTube channel of the same name. The series follows an amnesiac cyborg girl named Tari in a world where video games, speedrunning & esports are everything as she discovers she has the uncanny ability to warp into video games. The first episode of Meta Runner was released on July 25th, 2019. Premise In a futuristic world, society is now centered around video games, serving as not just entertainment, but also jobs in livestreaming and lifestyle. Among the gamers are “Meta Runners”, a group of gaming individuals who replace their limbs with cybernetic arms that allow them to boost their gaming performance. The series tells the story of Tari, a Meta Runner who was the subject of an experiment called Project Blue led by former scientist, Dr. Sheridan, who was commissioned by the TAS Corp. organization. In a sudden accident causing an explosion, Dr. Sheridan was apparently killed along with a former Meta Runner, Lucinia, inside the laboratory. After waking up in the now abandoned and wrecked establishment, Tari finds herself in Silica City with no memory of what happened except for a few flashbacks. After witnessing a speedrunning tournament of Ultra Jump Mania performed by Belle Fontiere, Tari decides to play the game for herself, but she suddenly gets teleported into the game where she befriends Theo. Intrigued by Tari’s newfound ability, the head of TAS Corp., Lucks plans to use her to benefit his organisation. Tari and Theo get sucked out of the game and try to escape, but Tari gets captured while Theo escapes and is found by another meta runner, Lamar Williams, who rescues and takes both of them to a hidden base in a ramen restaurant where they meet up with two other meta runners, Sofia Porter and Masa Shimamoto. Together the three are a small undercover group called the MD-5 who've been trying to expose all to TAS Corp. by exposing the organisation's cruel actions to the public, but to no avail. The MD-5 then invites Tari to join them, citing that with her help, they'll finally be able to put an end to Lucks' evil affairs once and for all. Characters Main characters *'Tari' (voiced by Celeste Notley-Smith) - The main protagonist of the series, a shy and insecure amnesiac Meta Runner with the unusual ability to warp into the video games she plays. *'Theo' (voiced by Robyn Barry-Cotter) - The protagonist of Ultra Jump Mania who encounters Tari after she stumbles upon his video game world. Antagonists *'Belle Fontiere' (voiced by Jessica Fallico) - The anti-hero of the series who is a rival of Tari, and also a representative of TASCorp. *'Lucks' (voiced by David J.G. Doyle) - Most likely the main antagonist of the series who obsessed with Tari, due to her unexpected ability. Supporting characters *'Sofia Porter' (voiced by Hayley Nelson) - A cheerful and upbeat girl who is one of Tari's friends. She is also creates mods, most of which aren't necessary. *'Lamar Williams' (voiced by Anthony Sardinha) - An easygoing otaku with waifu pillows and a friend of Tari's. *'Masa Shimamoto' (voiced by Brendan Barry-Cotter) - A calm, composed, and mostly serious friend of Tari but is an former TAS Corp. team captain who got decommissioned for trying to hack into Lucks’ private server. Minor characters *'Dr. Sheridan' (voiced by Anthony Sardinha) - An ex-TASCorp. scientist who worked with his assistant Lucinia to create Project Blue and stop him being fired. He is most likely deceased alongside Lucinia after an explosion. *'Lucinia' (voiced by Amber Lee Connors) - Sheridan's assistant who also worked on Project Blue and likely created Tari. She was theorized to have gone missing after the explosion and was likely friends with Belle. *'Bot-Boys' (voiced by Kevin Lerdwichagul) - Common robots found across Silica City, usually with a particular job or function. The first one shows off a 180 degree gaming chair to Tari, the second has an afro and runs the gaming store in TASCorp. and the third makes Raman in MD-5's base. They are all voiced by Kevin Lerd, co-founder of Glitch Productions. *'Male Pedestrian' (vocied by James Rallison) a citizen at Silica City who appears as a minor/background character, he is also a huge fan of Tari. Music Season 1 *'Opening Theme:' "Always Running" by MattxAJ and AJ DiSpirito *'Ending Theme:' "Breeze" by Kimi Episodes Trivia * As confirmed by Luke and Kevin, while Tari is the main character, this series takes place in a different universe, outside of SMG4's continuity. * When one of the Meta Runners enters the menu on their prosthetic arm, one of the symbols is the logo for Glitch Productions. * One of the billboards has a picture of Saiko on it. * The series is animated using both Maya and Unreal Engine which is the first time Glitch Productions is using more complicating animation software, as they just use Garry's Mod for SMG4. * Meta Runner was originally known as Project Blue in its development. Gallery Videos META RUNNER Official Trailer (NEW Animated Series) Let's Talk About Meta Runner META RUNNER - "Tari's First Game Warp" - CLIP Tari's Live Stream - Animated Short - META RUNNER Meta Runner - Always Running - AJ DiSpirito ft. MattxAJ (Lyric Video) Meta Runner Season 1 - Official Opening Meta Runner Voice Actors Read Memes Fast Food Fight (Ft. TheOdd1sOut & Arin Hanson) - Meta Runner Special Meta Runner Voice Actors Read Memes 2 Category:A to Z Category:Shows